


Can't Let Go

by crystalized4ever



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, IRL Alternet Universe, Issues with idek, Relashonships, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalized4ever/pseuds/crystalized4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a high school girl named Gillian, how bad can it get?<br/>Turns out, really bad.<br/>After a junior high of fighting and more fighting, the guys of her dreams come back, but will than make things better? Or even worse?</p><p>After she re-establishes a connection between the most special out of them, yeah, it gets worse.<br/>After back-stabbing bitches, and betrayal of one of her best friends, how will she get through with him.</p><p>Or more importantly if, she can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

" Hey Emily, wait up!" I shouted as her and Eiriel walked across the street.

" Oh hey Gill!" Emily called back as I ran up to them.

" I'm so glad we all went to the same high school, this year is gonna be the best!" Eiriel predicted. I nodded in agreement and headed toward the front of the school.

" Hey guys, what options are you taking this year?" Eiriel asked.

" Well I'm taking advanced sports 2 and Band 3," I answered with a hint of my show off self.

" I'm in advanced arts 2 and Drama/Literature 1, what about you Eiriel?" Emily asked looking direct.

" I'm in Advanced science and Chemistry 2, I feel a bit nerdy," She admitted.

" Well that's 'cause you are," I chuckled, receiving a smack in the arm. When we entered the school, looking for the bulletin board with the homerooms on it. I spotted the board, but then I froze. Antonia was here, I think we said a great year a bit too early. I looked around the foyer, and I didn't see anyone I recognized, unless you count Antonia, and that was enough. I walked up to the board with Emily by my side, and searched the the grade 10s' lists. And me Eiriel and Emily were in the same class! With Antonia. The warning bell rang, and I met back up with Eiriel, getting ready to go to homeroom.

" Hey Gill, who else was in our class, other than us three any Antonia," Eiriel asked, while picking up her bag.

"I don't know, in fact I didn't really check," I admitted, as the bell rang and we walked down the hall and up the stairs to find classroom 215. We walked in and sat in the three desks at the back. Our teacher came in and started calling out names for attendance," Emily Calles?"

" Here," She called. Then I stopped listening, until my name was called, and I responded unenthusiasticly ," Here." I looked over at Eiriel, and tuned out for the rest, until three guys rushed into the classroom, just in time for their names, Micheal, Rian, and Carl. I haven't heard those names since grade 6. I felt Eiriel put her hands over her mouth in shock. Rian looked me right in the eye, and sat down with Michael and Carl in the row in front of us.

" Students, my name is Mrs. Janelé, I will be with you in homeroom, and French. Any questions? Ok good, the bell will ring in a moment and you will head to the common area, and Mr. Hanson will talk to you about this semester." Just that moment, the bell rang and students filed out of the classroom. I walked by my friends silently, until Emily said," You missed him didn't you?

I didn't answer and sat down at one of the small tables, with them right beside me.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Hanson, and I will talk to you all about upcoming events, and clubs. First there is the Homecoming dance, the tickets will go on sale Tuesday next week. Next, our soccer team needs new players. Our team is only aloud 21 players and a keeper, and we have 15. I will talk about tryouts in a minute. Anyone interested has to fill out a form right now. So anyone wanting to try for the team please go to the side table and fill out your form. I took a calming breath, and walked over to the table with about 8 other people. At the table there was me, my twin sister Alison, Rian, Michael, Carl, and 3 other people that I didn't know. The teacher went on about more extracurricular, and that kind of stuff. I filled in the sheet and put it in the basket, and sat back down at our table. I still find it awkward that Rennen was nominated team captain last year even though last year he was a sophomore.

" We are going to make this simple, if you have submitted a soccer form, then tryouts will be held today, and all day today. And any clubs you are interested in, sign up will be today. You will all line up in your classes and grab your schedules, and then continue on to your extracurricular. Now go!" the vice principle called, walking away down the hall. My friends joined the line behind Alison, and she said," So you didn't know I was in your class huh Blueberry?" 

" Well I didn't really check," I muttered. 

" Well come on then, lets grab a schedule," We walked up to the pile, to be stopped by Antonia, and she grabbed one and whispered to my sister and I," You better stay out of my way, losers." And she walked away just like that, that bitch! 

We grabbed our schedules and Alsion gestured to me," Let's go, we have soccer."  
I nodded and started heading down the hall with Alison close by me, and the 3 guys a bit behind us.

"Hey Gill, it's been a while!" Michael called  
"Yeah, it has," I said falling back a bit to walk beside them.  
"So your trying out for the soccer team?" Carl asked.  
"Hell ya! Wouldn't miss it," I joked. We walked out onto the soccer field, to see the soccer players that were already on the team, on the field beside the coach.  
"New players, listen up! You will sort your self into your positions, and the Junior and Senior players will join you. And hurry up!" Coach James yelled.

I hustled into a striker group with Michael, Rian, and I. We moved away form other people who were soon sorted, then the older players joined us, including Rennen and two others that I didn't know.

"Great, now that we're sorted, the older players that you are with will access you and report back to me at the end of the day. Go!' Coach James shouted like a drill commander.  
There was three different stations, and we were first assigned to the fitness station, great.  
"Ok first, we'll do balance with our small square blocks. Step onto the block with one foot and then let go of the handle in front of you." The girl called. I climbed into the one in the center and started to find my comfortable spot.  
"Now that everyone is set, the challenge is on, let go!" The male called. I let go and they pulled the bars away from us.  
"So guys, just saying, I'm not stepping off this block. Sorry but you guys can't win today." I called cockily.  
"Remember, your being timed!" Rennen reminded us.  
"So that makes two of us Gill," Rian called out.  
Well I think we might have been standing there for twenty minutes, when Michael started to wobble. He wobbled more then his leg buckled and he fell off the block. It was just me and Rian now. I felt the tension build in my body and felt myself start to wobble, and so did Rian. We both were so close to slipping off, when I fell off, feeling my ankle twist in the process, and Rian slipped off at about the same time as me. I gasped and fell to the ground. I felt really dizzy, and saw the outline of people surrounding me until I couldn't see anything, and then I lost consciousness.....


End file.
